La muerte trae libertad
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Y la muerte es triste, fría y solitaria, pero en casos como éste, la muerte trae libertad. Drabble


Me olvidé totalmente de poner summary, título y lo más importante, disclaimer... Así que edito, sepan entender, estoy incompetente últimamente porque afronto momentos horribles de mi vida, como es la muerte.

**Así que va dedicado a**: Mi mamá y mi hermano, que murieron éste año, los amo mucho... No sé que hacer sin ustedes...

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, nada es mío salvo el fic, y no lucro con ésto.

* * *

**La muerte trae libertad.**

**By: **_BeL._

Neji siempre se sintió atrapado en una jaula. Ave enjaulada que lucha contra sus amos y captores para liberarse, luchaba contra ese destino que sabía que tenía. Sabía que en algún momento moriría por la maldita rama principal. ¿Quién había creado esa maldita regla? Por un minuto, era un maldito minuto más pequeño, pero ese minuto bastó para condenar a su padre y a él a la rama secundaria, y por ende, a morir para proteger a la rama principal, la rama de esa maldita niña tonta sin talento alguno.

Tiembla, tartamudea, duda, constantemente duda de sí misma ¡Y con razón! Era una perdedora, la peor Kunoichi que había visto en toda su vida, pero aun así y aunque cueste aceptarlo, estaba por encima de él.

Eso le molestaba demasiado, ¿cómo es que la vida de la patética Hinata Hyuuga valía más que la suya? Es decir, él era un superdotado, inteligente, talentoso con su Byakugan, ella apenas si sabía utilizarlo, apenas si podía pronunciar dos palabras sin tartamudear, y aún así él estaba destinado a morir salvándola.

Esos eran sus pensamientos en el pasado, un pasado no tan lejano, apenas unos años atrás. Ahora, intenta reír al recordarlo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? Era casi cómico el hecho de que un tonto niño sin talento como Uzumaki Naruto haya cambiado tan drásticamente su manera de pensar y sentir. A él le debía su nueva vida, una vida de amor, amaba a su clan, a su prima, a la que alguna vez odio con todo su ser. Su padre podía descansar en paz al saber que su hijo estaba bien, y no lo recordaba más con lágrimas, sino con sonrisas dedicadas solo a él.

Y ahora Neji sólo tiene tiempo para eso, para recordar, pronto el dolor es demasiado y no puede siquiera pensar. Esos recuerdos, al parecer, morirán con él, pero se sentía inmensamente feliz. Moriría defendiendo a la persona más importante para él, su prima, su hermana, Hinata. Y aún puede, vagamente, escuchar los gritos desesperados de ella, implorando que no se valla, que no la deje sola.

—No estarás sola, Hinata. Siempre estaré contigo, cuidándote —Y no lo decía con dolor, lo decía feliz. Estaba feliz de saber que ella seguiría con su vida, tendría hijos, sería feliz. Y él, desde algún lado, la cuidaría y protegería de todo mal, velaría por ella en su muerte, como lo hizo en el corto tiempo de vida que tuvo.

Y fue cerrando los ojos de a poco, lentamente sus pestañas tocaban sus mejillas, y dejaba de sentir su cuerpo. Lo único que escuchaba eran los gritos de sus amigos, al menos los que estaban en la batalla con él, y por sobre todos los gritos, uno desgarrador resaltaba, el de su prima.

Lo único que lamentaba es no poder haber tenido más años para pasarlos junto a ella, lamentaba tener que dejarla en ese momento, pero sabía que estaría bien, Naruto siempre protegería a su amiga, de hecho, todos la protegerían, porque así eran ellos. Aquellos "perdedores" como alguna vez lo pensó eran las personas más maravillosas, se apoyaban unos a otros como verdaderos hermanos.

Y su muerte no fue en vano. Cayó al suelo inconsciente, y lo último que escuchó fue el llanto de Hinata.

Y se fue feliz, sabiendo que su cometido en la tierra estaba hecho. Murió por la rama principal, pero para él tenía un significado mucho más importante. No murió simplemente para salvar a la heredera de la rama principal, murió para salvar a su prima, su hermana, la persona más importante para él. Su pequeña hermanita, como la pensaba él, Hinata Hyuuga.

Y es que Neji Hyuuga murió, pero no desapareció, jamás lo hará, vivirá por siempre en el corazón de todos los Ninjas que lo querían. Vivirá en el corazón de su gente, de su clan, en el de sus amigos, o simples conocidos, pero por sobre todo, vivirá en el corazón de esa mujer que tanto amó, su prima, su amiga, su hermana.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y sepan entender el porqué no agregué el disclaimer, sinceramente se me pasó, como lo hice lo subí, porque es un tema importante para mí, la muerte, en éste momento de mi vida.

_**BeL**_...


End file.
